


Queen Of Nothing

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Beheading, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Death, Drowned Eddie, Drowning Doom - Freeform, Everyone is Dead, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Identity, Loss of Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: The Doom has fallen, but, Lita is left alone with its ruler, Eddie Riggs. She knows what she needs to do.
Relationships: Lita Halford & Eddie Riggs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Queen Of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some angst, lads.

Her grip shakes on her halberd as she stares at the drowned man. 

Lita comes to a stop in front of the dead man as she sucks in an unsteady breath. This is a victory, a victory far from sweet. A victory soured by who she stands over. 

He’s hunched into himself, cradling his exposed ribs weakly. He was alone, his army gone, his reach to the sea severed. He is as alone as Lita is. 

“Eddie.” His name feels like ash in her mouth, staining her teeth and tongue with a bitter taste. 

Dark eyes flit up to her, a quiet understanding spreads across his features. Eddie tries to sit up, but can only barely manage it. His arms just hold onto his chest trying to keep his bones and innards from spilling outwards. 

“Lita.” Her name comes out wet, soaked in blood, and a quiet kind of loathing. 

She rests the halberd’s blade against his shoulder, her expression crumpling into something pained and grieved. “It didn’t have to be this way, Eddie.” He was her friend, her closest friend, an ally who pulled them up from enslavement. The roadie who arrived to help humanity. 

~~The roadie who arrived to destroy humanity.~~

Now, well, now he's something else entirely. A corpse that refuses to lay down. A corpse of a friend. 

“It was always gonna be this way, Lita.” He laughs lowly, black blood dribbling down his chin as he looks up at her. “I’m a mutt, _right_?” He tilts his head to the side exposing his throat for her blade. He does not fight her, he doesn’t even try to defend himself. 

She winces, sucking in a short breath. Her heart aches, for him, for them. For what was Ironheade before everything fell into pieces. 

First Lars, then, Ophelia, and now, Eddie. 

She steadies her hands, strengthens her grasp on the wooden shaft of her halberd. “I’m sorry, Eddie. I’m sorry.” 

“You should be.” He holds her gaze unwavering. He is unafraid of her, unafraid of death. “How does it feel, Lita? To finally be alone? Was that your intent all along, Lita? To be the queen of nothing?” He smiles, revealing blood and sea stained teeth. Black and red swirling together in a slurry. 

She draws the blade back and swings, he laughs lowly at her the sound trailing off to a wet gurgle as his head topples from his shoulders. Tears blur her vision as she stumbles back, her weapon falling from her hands. The halberd clatters to the ground, kicking up dirt in its fall as Lita stares at the corpse that finally will not rise. 

“Goodbye, Eddie.”


End file.
